His Little Wife
by magic-blood
Summary: A spoiled girl and a vain playboy find themselves betrothed. For who could ever learn to love a beast? Belle/Gaston slightly au. A collection of one-shots.
1. Impressive Things

_1. Impressive Things_

* * *

Belle and her father had been on the road for days traveling from the outskirts of their city to a quite village. In the city, Belle had everything she could have asked for. Of course, they were not so well off but her father worked steadily as a welder and there was always business to be found for a crafty man like himself.

She had books, fine dresses, educated friends, and the eye of every young sailor boy she passed on the boardwalk (her favorite place to get lost in a story).

But when her father informed her they would be off to the mountains of a far away village her small fanciful world came to an end. Instantly, she pictured the brash and vulgar folk of the country. She wanted no part in it.

Yet, her father was set on selling their home, her clothes, all their finery for a boat trip and carriage ride to some _provincial_ town.

And there she was; among the trees and rolling hills searching for a quiet place to read. After following a path through the wood and hiking at least a mile from the town, she found a clearing and a large tree to lean against.

It was located on a hill that looked over the foliage and presented a pretty impressive view of the town.

She sighed looking out to her new home. The wind blew her hair back and she took a deep breath of the country air. Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible. She had read a few books that were set against the backdrop of the cliffs and mountains of some rural lands. Those characters didn't seem so miserable. They did often mention something about the wilderness having the ability to clear their minds.

She sat down beside the tree and opened her book. It was a story about a dashing vagabond and a strong willed young woman. Belle yearned for the love like the ones in the stories she read. From time to time, Belle would notice a respectable man glancing her way. Yet nothing seemed to come from these casual flirtations. Nothing more than a polite conversation…

This town was so much different. Already she had noticed how the people didn't smile as she walked by. How they gossiped as soon as she were out of earshot. And, strangely enough, she seemed to be the only one to ever enter the bookshop.

With her mind wandering, she thumbed the pages of her book looking for the stop she had left on. Just then, a sound like thunder jolted her to her feet.

_BOOM_. The thick oak tree practically shook at the powerful noise.

As she had jumped to her feet, she dropped her book and the aged binding of the pages gave way. The papers scattered onto the grass in a heap. She practically cursed under her breath in frustration.

"Blast your timing, Lefou! I had that buck in range!" She heard a deep voice call out followed by a meeker one.

"I didn't scare off that buck, whoever's further down the road did."

Hearing them approach she began to grab for her pages. Unfortunately, when she went to pick up the book, the remainder of the pages fell to dirt.

She groaned and began to gather them up as two figures suddenly merged from the woods.

"There she is!" cried the higher pitched voice before pausing for a long moment. "Wait, _she_?!"

"She!" replied the lower voice in shock.

Belle could sense them storming over to where she knelt in the grass. She focused on grabbing the loose pages until one of the men was standing a foot away from her. She could tell he was in a testy mood and pictured him staring down to her with his arms crossed.

'_Some poor provincial hunter'_, she concluded. '_Probably missing half his teeth and wearing some burlap rags.'_

She glanced up just enough to catch the sight of tall leather boots and tight grey trousers… and some impressive calve muscles.

Belle didn't want to look up any further. The man seemed uncommonly large and non-too pleased of her intrusion.

"Woman!" He called in a voice that bellowed like the roar of thunder, "Do you realize that you just cost me a pair of antlers for my tavern wall?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she said picking up the remainder of the pages and sounding less than apologetic. "I didn't mean to it's just- I was only reading!"

She got to her feet and the strangers met each other's challenging gaze.

He looked down to her, his hard features softening at the sight of her fair face.

"And who may you be?"

She cleared her throat looking down to the book in her arms.

"Belle Babineaux," she answered after a beat, "my father and I are new to this village. We have only just arrived the other day."

The black-haired man cast a look to his smaller friend before effortlessly tossing him a large sack filled with the smaller game of the day. Lefou practically fell over at the weight of the bag.

"Well then aren't you in luck, mademoiselle! You happen to be meeting the only man in this town who matters."

He learned closer to her presenting a smarmy grin. She forced her own small smile before glancing down to the large rifle he held around his belt. Had he truly no idea how uncomfortable he was making her?

After all, he was the largest man she had ever seen. His arms alone were the width of her head. He was devilishly handsome as well. The sort of handsome that almost hurt to look at. With his sharp cheekbones, his regal long nose, his strong jaw, and beautiful blue eyes, he was a sight. Sure, he was the type most women would swoon over. But Belle was put off by the way he leered down to her, eyeing her form as if she had her back turned. She wasn't all that impressed to say the least.

"I'm sorry, my dear. What did you say your name was, again?" He asked placing his arm on the tree behind her, his face invading her personal space.

She narrowed her brow. _'Was he serious? How dare he come onto her so strongly alone in the woods!'_

"Belle," she said curtly as he took her hand, rather gently to her surprise.

"Ahh, Belle. _Beauty_. Well the name certainly has merit."

"Why thank you, monsieur-"

"Gaston LeGume," he said placing a kiss on her hand, "and the pleasure is all yours."

She grimaced getting the feeling he truly did believe himself to be the only man in town who mattered.

Again, her eyes darted down to the gun that was practically poking her. He made a showy laugh before clutching it with his massive gloved hand.

"I hunt here in town. One of my many _many_ talents."

"That's lovely, monsieur," she said weaving past his large body, "but, really, I came out here to be alone. To enjoy my book."

She said before reaching down to pick up a few more stray pages.

He narrowed his brow and frowned in disgust. "What do you say that is?"

She sighed. "A book. Well it _was_ a book. I was reading it until you frightened the day lights out of me."

He eyed her suspiciously walking back in front of her.

"Reading? That's an odd hobby. Especially for a woman to have."

"And what do you suggest I keep myself occupied by?" she laughed dryly getting up and meeting his eye again.

"Well…" he began with a smirk raising his arm and casually flexing his bicep, "you could start with me."

"You must be joking me!" she laughed sarcastically walking past him. He was quick to jump in front of her.

"Come now, mademoiselle! We hardly know each other. We should go for a walk through the forest," he said placing his hand on her back and leading her toward the path. She was suddenly reminded of a little girl and a hungry wolf. "And then, if it please me, we can go back to my tavern and admire my trophies."

She tried to pull away from him, "I don't think so. I must get back to my father. He will be worried if I'm out past dusk."

Gaston ignored her protest, "I'm sure they will be a few drunkards to regale you with a tail or two of one of my many adventures."

"Adventures?" She questioned suddenly interested, if only for a moment. "What adventures?"

He smiled pleased, "Oh, I've done many impressive things! What do you say?"

She glanced down to the book in her hands.

He frowned again. How could a bunch of crumpled pages be more interesting than him?

Suddenly a new tactic struck him. He looked to her with another exaggerated grin as his arm slyly snaked around her shoulder.

"I'll have you know that there isn't a girl in town who doesn't wish to capture my attention. And I must say, none have done so as you have today, Belle."

'_Oh… how did I get so lucky?'_ She wondered inwardly.

"Perhaps, it would be kind of you to walk me home, monsieur."

"Wonderful!"

'_Plenty of time to persuade the woman,' _he thought to himself._ 'Who could say no to Gaston, after all?'_

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly ducking away from his hold, "but please before we head off, introduce me to your friend over there." She said pointing to Lefou who was hidden under the sack of animal carcasses.

Gaston scratched his chin looking over to his companion. He had completely forgotten the small man was still there.

"Well that's Lefou… he doesn't matter, really. Actually, I wouldn't even call us friends." He started to laugh to himself, "It's a funny story though… Belle…" Gaston glanced over his shoulder only to be met with the sight of an empty field.

"Belle?" He looked in every direction until he glanced down to the ground. His eye followed a line of papers back to the trail into the woods.

Belle had been practically halfway home.


	2. Greek Statues

_2. Greek Statues_

* * *

"I knew there was a reason for you dragging us out here! Papa, how could you lie to me?"

"Now this is for your- _our_ own good. Gaston is apart of the wealthiest family in town and the dowry he is willing to pay is enough to keep us afloat. Make up for everything we lost moving here."

Belle could hardly believe the news her father had just broken to her. She was to marry that pompous, thoughtless, philistine of a man; Gaston LeGume.

It had been a beautiful sunny day when she was out feeding the chickens. This was when her father wanted to have 'a talk'. Upon hearing the disturbing news she had promptly stormed into their small cottage, complaining the entire way.

"But… _him_? How long has this been arranged for?"

"His father was one of my biggest buyers! He kept a steady trade between my goods and this village for years. "

Belle frowned. "LeGume. This is LeGume's village?"

She suddenly remembered the trips her father would take when she was a little girl.

"Yes. We would meet halfway in Bayonne and discuss business. One time the fact that I had a daughter, and him a son, came up."

"What? How did I not hear of this?"

"You were seven. His son was sixteen. Now you're sixteen and he's… He's…"

"Twenty-five," said belle sitting down at the kitchen table, stunned by the news. Her father counted his fingers before nodding at her answer.

"Oh yes. Actually, he turns 25 in November. He's a good, strapping, young lad. He'll take care of you, and all that money! Money like we've never known."

"But he's so boorish! Brainless!—"

"Handsome?"

"Oh yeah! A pure Greek statue sculptured in marble... And as about as smart as one also," she added under her breath, "You know I'm after a man with more than just his looks to offer, Papa."

"Don't you think you're selling him a bit short?"

"I ran away from him yesterday. I ran, Papa."

"First impressions, ha! They don't matter."

"All the people in my books fall in love at first sight if it's mean to be!"

"Belle," he said gently taking her hands, "your stories are a nice hobby and all, but oh dear, they aren't real. And that's not your life."

She felt her heart break as her eyes welled with tears.

Of course they were just stories, but when she read them she was the hero. She was the damsel in distress. She was the villain. She as alive in those books more than she was in her own life.

She looked away from here father and dabbed the edges of her eyes.

"I suppose," she finally said quietly.

"You'll be a wife. You'll darn his clothes, cook his meals, look after the home—"

"Be some perfect little woman who hardly says a thing besides 'no' or 'yes'?! Argh! That's not me! Does he even know about this arrangement? He seemed clueless to my name yesterday in the wood."

"Well it's been a while since he's probably heard it spoke aloud. His father died years ago and his mother years before him. All he knows is his father gave his word a wife would arrive for him by his twenty-fifth birthday."

"So I'm not only his trophy but now some birthday gift?"

"You're looking at this the entirely wrong way."

"I refuse to marry him. I want to fall in love!" she cried. "All my life I've read stories of love and adventure. Papa. You can't take that away from me."

Just then, as her father fumbled for words, there was a loud knock on the door.

Belle grimaced. "Who could that be?" Then a look of realization came over her face as her father smiled awkwardly.

"No! Papa tell me that's not-"

"I invited him over to meet you. If only I had but known of your previous meeting!"

"I can't face him again! Not after yesterday!"

"Belle, you're just going to have to trust me on this," he said pushing by her and walking toward the door. "He is to be your future husband and that's final!"

"Ugh!" she groaned, crossing her arms and turning her back to the door as her father gallantly opened it.

"Aha! You must be Monsieur LeGume! What a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!"

Gaston stuck out his hand with a large grin, "Please, call me Gaston, sir."

"Then feel free to call me Maurice!" He answered politely.

"I was all too curious to finally meet this wife I've been promised. I could hardly believe it when I got word of your arrival. I take it you had a painless trip to our village?"

"We had a blessed trip here, thank you for asking. Wait until you he meet my daughter. I think you'll be pleased. She is a beautiful girl! Takes after her mother you know." He said leading Gaston in.

"Oh, I have no doubt!" He answered as he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a mirror. He brushed back his hair and smoothed over an eyebrow. "And I'm sure she'll be pleased by me as well."

_Who wouldn't?_ He thought on the inside. Except for that strange girl from the woods...

Maurice made a forced laugh walking over to Belle and giving her a stern glance.

She narrowed her brow at him and stuck her nose in the air.

Gaston looked up to see the back of the slender woman in a blue dress.

She felt his eyes on her and slowly turned to look at him.

His smile fell and his eyes widened, "You?"

"Bonjour," she said tersely with a small curtsy.

He practically had to rub his eyes as if his vision was off.

"Hahaha!" came Maurice with another very forced laugh. "Let this moment really sink in you two! I'm sure you'll cherish it for the rest of your lives!"

Belle could only glare to him, her arms across her chest as he gaped to her, uncertain of what to make of the situation.

There was an extended moment of silence before Maurice excused himself so they could get better aquatinted.

Belle shot her father a horrified glance at the idea of being alone with that man again. Yet, he was out of the house faster than she could process.

"So… We meet again," said Gaston with the same oblivious grin plastered on his face. He was clueless to her utter disgust.

"Gaston, I am not marrying you. There's been a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"More of a misunderstanding," she clarified, understanding she would need to use small words and clear phrasing. "You see, I never agreed to this. Now I'm sure your father was a… Decently educated man, but this was a stupid mistake."

Gaston's look of confusion turned to another quixotic leer as he moved closer to her. "You can't deny this, Belle; our natural animalistic attraction for each other. Now I know it's not… lady like," he said pulling a face at the word, "but it is apart of His grand design."

She practically rolled her eyes as he seemed to get sentimental for a moment, placing a hand over his heart and looking upward.

"And you'll just have to accept it for what it is."

"No I won't!" she laughed humorlessly. "I told you my feelings and where I stand on this matter. We have nothing animalistic between us whatsoever and, furthermore, do you really not know what a book is?"

He looked offended, "Yes I know what a book is. Yours just confused me as it was lacking in colorful pictures."

She frowned, "This is never going to work."

Belle turned to walk away but he took her strongly by the shoulders.

"Listen, Belle. My father gave his word to your father. We will be husband and wife and the opinion of some little woman will do nothing to change that!"

"Some little woman?!" She gasped in outrage.

"Now, what do you say to our first… _kiss_ as a courting pair?" He asked coyly raising an eyebrow as if offering her rubies or gold.

Her face twisted in disgust but, before she could refuse, his lips were inches from hers and moving in quickly. She swiftly shook out of his grip and slapped him hard across the face.

He looked to her in shock as she held her hand in pain.

He smirked rubbing his cheek, "Didn't break your fragile little hand, did you?"

What was his cheek made of? Was he truly a Greek statue?

_"Leave!" _she cried. _"Get out of my house."  
_  
"We will be wed, and soon! I'll start making arrangements tonight."

"I will never marry someone like you!" she said storming up to the large man, wagging her finger in his face.

"You are classes, uneducated, uncultured, and chauvinistic! I'd rather marry a _dog_ than you!"

He narrowed his brow as if her distaste for him had finally connected. Finally, his ego was unable to deflect the sting her rejection.

"When a man gives his word he can't talk it back. My father promised me you and your father promised you me. Now it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things… like marrying the best man in town," he said before opening the door and leaving her standing alone, fuming mad.

"Please feel free to point him out when you get the chance!" she called after him as he shut the door.


End file.
